Spiderman: Rise of Venom
Spiderman: Rise of Venom is a Marvel animated movie. Like most other Marvel animated movies, its rated PG-13. Plot At the beginning of the movie Peter Parker is on a date with Mary Jane. At this time Peter was being influenced and controlled by the venom symbiote. But on their date Peter Parker and Mary Jane have a fight, because of the symbiote Peter is cruel to her and breaks up with her. Then Peter leaves. He turns into the black spiderman and starts swinging to roofs of buildings. He goes to boat docks. He sees thugs carrying crates full of drugs. He attacks them. He brutally injured the thugs because of the bond with the symbiote. He wrapped them in black webbing and hung them from a building. The police come and tried to arrest spiderman for hurting them but Spiderman swings away. He remembers how he broke Mary Jane's heart. The real Peter Parker realizes the things he had done while the symbiote controlled him were wrong so he goes to a chapel where no one can see him and attempts to dispose of the symbiote. He tries ripping the symbiote off his body but then it attaches itself back on him. He finds out church bells will weaken the symbiote. He rings the church bell several times weakening the symbiote. He disposes off the symbiote by throwing it off the roof of the church but then it lands on Eddie Brock when he walks by. He is frightened as the symbiote bonds with him and he turns into Venom. Then Peter looks down from the roof and realizes he's just created another monster. He leaves and hopefully isn't seen by Venom. When he gets home Aunt May asks him how his date with Mary Jane was so he tells Aunt May that it was terrible due to Mary Jane breaking up with him. Peter goes to bed but then had a nightmare. In the nightmare he got eaten by Venom. The next day Peter hears Venom has held J. Jonah Jameson hostage. Peter puts on his old red spiderman costume and goes to an old abandoned mansion where Venom has taken Jameson. Venom threatens he'll kill Jameson if Spiderman doesn't tell him his true identity. Spiderman doesn't want to tell Venom who he really is. Black cat shows up and she and Spiderman see Venom strangling Jameson. Spiderman saves Jameson even though he refused to tell Venom who he really was. Black cat wants to help Spiderman fight Venom but he says that it was his fight. Black cat gets Jameson out of the mansion. As she leaves Spiderman and Venom fight. She hears them shoot webbing, punch, kick, and attack each other. But then Venom weakens Spiderman by biting his arm and Venom attacks him while he is weakened. Black cat knows that he needs help so she comes to the rescue and fights Venom. But Black cat is defeated. While Venom tries to kill Black cat, Spiderman sees a rifle that the houses owner must've had and uses it to shoot Venom in the arm, defeating him. Venom put bombs in the house so they leave as quick as they can with Jameson with them. Spiderman was gonna go back in quick and save Venom from the explosion but the house blew up to bits and Venom seemingly met his demise. All that's left of the house is rubble. Everyone burned to the ground in the explosion. Spiderman uses his super strength lift up rubble looking for Venom's body. But Venom's corpse was never found. Spiderman swing's home, ashamed of himself for not saving Venom from that explosion. At night, a black venom symbiote crawls out of the rubble and Venom emerges from a pile of rubble. The Venom symbiote supposedly split into another symbiote. Venom says he'll have his revenge on Spiderman. And at a lab where Dr. Curt Connors works he is attempting to find a way that will regenerate his lost arm back without transforming himself into the lizard. Timothy Willis a scientist working with Dr. Curt Connors had lost his right hand in a childhood accident so he suggests they test the new serum on him that will regenerate his hand. They must test it on him so they make sure it won't turn Dr. Connors into the lizard. Timothy Willis is put inside a glass chamber and scientists hook wires into his body. They pull a lever down and the serum flows into the wires and into Timothy's veins and body. Timothy begins to scream and the scientist's realize that its wrong to experiment on another human being. Timothy begins to grow scales all over his body. His flesh turns dark green. He goes through a metamorphosis into the lizard! As he turned into the lizard he got so big the glass chamber exploded. The lizard goes out of control and starts killing scientists. A group of scientists come with needles and try to calm him down but the lizard picks them up and throws them. The lizard chases Dr. Curt Connors, and he runs for his life. But Dr. Curt Connors runs into the street and someone was driving as fast as they could and almost hit Dr. Curt Connors but then the lizard picked the car up and threw it into a building killing innocent people and the driver of the car too. Dr. Curt Connors runs into an alleyway and hides in a trash can. The lizard didn't see where he went. The lizard terrorizes the city looking for Dr. Curt Connors. He destroys buildings and things. Venom was swinging from webbing in the city and as he did he saw the lizard terrorizing the city. He goes down and tries to converse with the lizard but the lizard just shoves him aside with such force he falls through a brick wall. Venom antagonized by this goes and tries to fight the lizard. Peter Parker hears all the noise outside and he knows that the lizard is causing all that destruction and chaos. He gets Aunt May in the cellar so she'll be safe and Peter puts on his spiderman costume and goes out into the night to confront the lizard. Spiderman goes to the part of the city where the lizard is, and he sees that Venom is still alive. Venom is getting hurt by the lizard and even though Spiderman and Venom are enemies he tries to help Venom fight the lizard. The lizard just shoves Venom and Spiderman through a brick wall. The lizard goes into the alleyway where Dr. Connors ran into. He starts picking up trash cans and examining them for Dr. Connors. He finds Dr. Connors, grabs him by the neck, and throws him across the city and he hits a billboard, falling through it. He starts to fall from a long height but Spiderman made it there in time to catch him. He leaves Dr. Connors on a rooftop where he'll be safe. Spiderman is confused because he thought that the lizard and Dr. Connors were the same person. Spiderman runs quickly into Dr. Connors lab trying to find a cure for the lizard. He see's the old cure they ejected into Dr. Connors when he changed into the lizard a long time ago. He grabs a handgun and loads it with the lizards cure. He goes to the alleyway and sees that Venom is on the ground while the lizard is hitting him with a stop sign. Spiderman aims the gun at the lizards arm but as he gets ready to pull the trigger the lizard lunges at him and hits him with the stop sign and the gun falls out of Spiderman's hands, disarming him. Dr. Connors see's how much trouble they are in from the building and he thinks the only way to defeat the lizard is to become the lizard again. He happens to be on the rooftop of his lab so he goes into the lab and ejects the lizard serum into his self and transforms into the lizard. As the lizard, Dr. Connors charges out of the lab and tackles the evil lizard. But as the lizard is fighting the evil lizard Spiderman see's Venom just lying on the ground bleeding. He runs as fast as he can to help Venom. Venom tells Spiderman that he is dying because the lizard had beat him repeatedly. Venom tells Spiderman that the symbiote that had taken over him was corrupting him and he needed to be rid of it. So Spiderman uses all his strength to rip the symbiote off of Eddie Brock's body and he lights the symbiote on fire with a match seemingly burning it to death. Spiderman takes off his mask showing Eddie Brock that he's really Peter Parker. He tells Eddie that he's sorry for everything and sorry that he put the symbiote on him. Eddie tells him he forgives him. Eddie's bleeding to death because of the lizards attacks. Eddie tells Spiderman that he's a horrible person. Spiderman tells him he's a great person and that he only did those evil things because of the symbiote. Eddie Brock smiles at Spiderman and dies in Spiderman's arms. Spiderman puts his mask back on then he shoots webbing to catch the gun with the serum in it. He shoots both Dr. Connors and the evil lizard. The are ejected with the serum. It flows through their veins and the evil lizard reverts back into the human Timothy Willis and the lizard reverts back into the human Dr. Connors. Timothy Willis is arrested for the destruction of the city and all the lives he had taken as the lizard and Dr. Connors is arrested for experimenting on another human being. Peter Parker is gathered with Aunt May, Mary Jane, Harry Osborne, Gwen Stacy, J. Jonah Jameson, and a few others for Eddie Brock's funeral. Peter Parker looks at Eddie Brock and sighs. He remembers when he and Eddie Brock were best friends for years and the times they've had. They bury Eddie Brock. After the funeral Peter Parker goes to the same restaurant he took Mary Jane out for a date. He sits down dwelling on Eddie Brock's death. But Mary Jane sits by him and comforts him. Peter Parker and Mary Jane are back together again. The End Cast Neil Patrick Harris as the voice of Peter Parker/ Spiderman Christopher Eccleston as the voice of Dr. Curt Connors Tobey Maguire as the voice of Timothy Willis Jesse McCartney as the voice of Harry Osborne Grey Delisle as the voice of Black cat Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man Category:Animated